Sailor Mercury (SMCU)
Sailor Mercury '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the first Sailor Senshi in line of the Solar System convention. Her civilian identity is '''Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. In the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction, Mercury was portrayed by the SH Figuarts Sailor Mercury figure. Profile Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Usagi Tsukino, second to be recruited by Luna (with the help of Queen Serenity), and serves as the brains of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water and ice, and she can use her super computer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her study the enemy. Appearance Ami has bluish-teal hair that is a few inches above her shoulders and blue eyes. Biography Origins arc In Flame Sniper, Ami is first seen rushing an unconscious Rei Hino to the hospital. Becoming Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno stumbles upon an artefact known as the Aqua Sceptre while preparing for an inter-school water sports competition. Ami is suggested by her friend Minako Aino to bring it over to Michiru Kaioh, who knows about ancient artefacts. This led to Ami’s first meeting with Michiru. The girls discover that the Sceptre contains a mystic sapphire crystal. While researching the sceptre, the girls train for the competition, as Michiru is very skilled in water sports. Eventually, the three girls are chosen to represent their school in the competition. During the games, the Juuban Girls’ School team is having trouble with the other teams until Ami’s team sprang into action. Without realising that the mystic sapphire is hidden inside Ami’s outfit, Ami, Minako and Michiru managed to win the competition for their school with various special effects. Later, the girls go for a picnic at a nearby island, when they encountered a Youma named Reingar attacking a boy. After an intense fight, Ami unexpectedly releases a bubble spray onto Reingar with her sceptre, destroying it. The team, joined by the boy Mercurius, would later battle even more Youma until they encounter their mastermind, a divine being named Asura, who was hiding in Mercurius’ body all along. In the battle, Asura overpowers the three Senshi, and Ami is knocked into a coma. Ami discovers that the mystic sapphire in the Aqua Sceptre is a Sailor Crystal after being visited by Queen Serenity’s spirit. The sapphire merges with Ami, transforming her into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury defeats Asura with the Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. The Aqua Sceptre is later converted into Ami’s Crystal Change Rod. The Sailor Moon Movie Ami met Usagi Tsukino again after multiple times in Aqua Sceptre but this time Usagi recruits her into a team of Sailor Senshi. Origins arc Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird Sailor Moon Twin Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars arc Lost in Space Robot Revenge The Game Show of Doom Dimension Venus Sailor Phages Sailor Civil War Second Sailor Crusade Sailor Moon Omega Biography Recruitment Another Story ''.]] Sailor Mercury leads a team along with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Starmaker, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Aluminium Siren and Sailor Makemake (Berthier) to London, UK, after locating Zoisite’s Stone Gate at the city. After Sailor Mercury’s team arrives at Elizabeth Tower in London, the Youma Murid attacks the team. In the battle, Sailor Mercury accidentally falls off the tower, only to be rescued by Sailor Starmaker. With the help of passing tourists, the team eventually locates Zoisite's Stone Gate in the British Museum. Just as Sailor Mercury’s team unlock the Stone Gate, they encounter and battle Mercury's counterpart, Nabu. Powers Transformation Items * Crystal Change Rod – Ami raises the rod into the air and recites: “Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up” Weapons * Mercury Harp – used to perform Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Attacks * Bubble Spray - a defensive attack, involving the formation of fog, which reduces overall visibility in the area. It also lowers the temperature of the area by a few degrees. ** Double Bubble Spray * Mercury Aqua Mist - blue water energy forms in her hands and creates a thick fog and mist that blinds her enemies. * Shine Aqua Illusion - Droplets surround Sailor Mercury as she spins around several times. The droplets coalesce into a stream of water and she then throws it at the enemy, who would be surrounded in a tower or column of liquid water. Sometimes, the enemy is also frozen in solid ice. ** Shine Snow Illusion - Sailor Mercury creates a powerful and freezing storm which she blasts at her enemy. * Hyperspatial Sphere Generate - creates a shield that dimensionally seals off a place from its surroundings. * Mercury Aqua Mirage - summons a globe of water, which then splits into several streams that shoots toward her target; when the streams made contact, the target is engulfed by a larger globe of water, which then bursts and destroys whatever is inside of it. * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody – Sailor Mercury plays the Mercury Harp, firing a water blast that could destroy or freeze its target. Trivia * In the Cinematic Universe, Ami is born exactly ONE day before 9-11, which occurred on September 11, 2001. * The Cinematic Universe version of Ami is a big fan of Star Wars, especially the prequel trilogy. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Mercury (Character) Category:Virgo Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Mercury